


One Happy Omega

by Dweebo



Series: Happy Mates, Happy Home [1]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha! Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Omega! Tony, Wingfic, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since then, he had despised his Omega status. No one knew he was an Omega, not even Pepper or Rhodey, his scent blockers and metal wing protectors made sure of that. Everyone believed he was an Alpha, and he willingly let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Happy Omega

Tony never wanted an Alpha growing up. He grew up watching them posture and ruffle their bright feathers, and was angered. He thought they were cocky and for years he couldn't stand them.

His own father, an Alpha, hated him since the day his wings molted in the ones of an Omega. He had tried to rip out the soft feathers, but Tony had ran and hid before too many feathers had been removed.

Ever since then, he had despised his Omega status. No one knew he was an Omega, not even Pepper or Rhodey, his scent blockers and metal wing protectors made sure of that. Everyone believed he was an Alpha, and he willingly let them.

Then he met Captain America. The perfect Alpha. And Tony hated him.

Tony had to suffer through years of Howard's verbal abuse as to why he would never be as spectacular as Steven Grant Rogers. So yeah, he wasn't terribly fond of the spitting image of human perfection.

They constantly argued, never got along, and Tony figured the almighty Captain hated him. 

Yet Tony also started to hate himself even more, for he had developed somewhat of a crush on Steve. He was so angry at the mere idea of liking him. Tony assumed he’d never find himself an Alpha, but then Steve had to come fuck everything up for him.

~

The Avengers had moved into the tower shortly after the Chitauri invasion, and Tony was shockingly fine with it. 

He and Bruce became quite excellent friends actually. Bonding over their love of science and whatnot. Natasha and he were on good terms, she became pretty protective over the billionaire. Clint was still annoying as hell, constantly flirting, but Tony had learned to accept that. Thor wasn't around much, but they got along well, Thor was always in a good mood, making it easy to befriend him.

He and Steve could be in a room without arguing now, so Tony considered that to be a plus. The negative however, was that Tony’s childish crush had grown into what he considered full blown love.

That, and the fact that still no one knew he was an Omega. 

No one on the team was an Omega besides him. Steve, Natasha, and Thor were Alpha’s. Bruce and Clint were Beta’s.

He didn't necessarily plan on telling them, ever, and he tried his damn hardest to keep it a secret.

He wasn't sure how the team would react to the news anyways. Would they be repulsed by him? Most likely. Would they kick him off the team? Jesus he hoped not.

~

Tony grumbled to himself as he walked into the communal kitchen. He scratched the back of his neck as he searched for a clean coffee mug. He was upgrading Clint’s damn arrows, yet again, and needed caffeine to work efficiently.

“Tony, you should get some sleep.” He heard Steve say softly. Tony snorted. “I'm all good, Cap. Genius’s don't need sleep.”

Steve looked at him, unimpressed. “C’mon, Tony. I’ll carry you if I have to.”

Tony pondered that for a moment. Getting held close by the Alpha for a few minutes would be nice. 

“Fine.” Tony agreed, spreading his arms, inviting Steve to lift him. It went unnoticed by Tony, but Steve’s beautiful, white feathers twitched, wanting to present themselves. Steve forced them back and came over to left Tony bridal style.

Tony tentatively laid his head against Steve’s shoulder, falling asleep as the Captain carried him to his room.

The arrived at the penthouse minutes later. Jarvis opened the doors for them, letting Steve see Tony’s nest.

A nest was a very personal and intimate thing you see, and the fact that Steve was seeing it, sent a thrill down the blonde’s spine.

The nest was absolutely spectacular. It was about 10 feet across, full of soft blankets and assorted pillows. It wasn't terribly flashy, but it was homey and beautiful.

Steve laid Tony down in the center of the nest, watching him for a moment. He brushed a tuft of Tony’s brown hair behind his ear. Steve worried at his lip with his teeth for a moment, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

He stared longingly at Tony for a moment, wishing for nothing more than to be able to join the genius. To be able to wrap his wings around Tony’s But alas, he left the room, with only one more glance at the small brunette.

~

Steve sat in his room after leaving Tony’s penthouse. He whined, feeling the hard-on in his pants painfully throbbing. The thought of Tony these days made him wild. And lately, Tony had started to smell different, and a really good different. And he felt horrible about it.

Tony loathed him. Why on Earth would he ever accept Steve’s advances?

And after he saw Tony’s nest, he was blown away. He had never seen such an outstanding nest. Usually only Omegas could make such an excellent nests.

Steve felt the urge to posture every time he saw Tony, wanting to show off his full wingspan, the rippling, beautiful colors. He just wanted to impress Tony. He adored Tony and wanted him more than anything.

~

Tony had gone into heat yesterday. Even though he had the scent suppressants, the heats still came, and you could smell it if you were close.

He hadn't eaten since yesterday either, and he was starving. But he couldn't muster up the energy to move. His ass was dripping with slick constantly and he was hot all over. He and his dildos/vibrators had gotten even closer in the past day as well.

He completely froze when he heard the door open. 

“Hey Tony I brought-” Steve started, walking in. Steve’s head snapped up with the smell. Steve let out a moan, but held back from doing anything else. His feathers ruffled crazily behind him. 

“I'm just gonna leave this here.” Steve stammered out, setting the food he brought on the ground and backing out of the room.

Tony tried to calm his anxiety after Steve walked in. What did Steve think of him now? He was just a slick assed Omega, he was disgusting. Was Steve going to tell the team? Oh fuck, if Steve told the team, Tony would die.

~

Holy shit, Tony was an Omega. An Omega in heat. Steve had never been so horny before. He had smelt a lot of Omega’s in heat before, but it was never like this.

He remembered his mother telling him that potential mates and Omegas you were interested in always smelt better.

The sight of Tony lying naked underneath his metal wings made Steve nearly pass out in lust. The fact that he was basically in love with Tony didn't help either. 

After this heat, he would tell Tony his feelings.

~

Tony worriedly left his room a week later, his heat completely over. He walked down to the kitchen to quickly grab something to eat. He shuffled around in the fridge and cupboards, finding some of Thor’s leftovers. He tried to head back to his room quickly, but ran into a broad chest of a certain super soldier.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed happily. Why was he so chipper?

“Hey Cap.” Shit, he sounded like a nervous wreck. And he was.

Steve’s face went soft. “Can we talk?”

Tony gulped and nodded slightly. Steve grinned and took Tony’s hand. Tony blushed when his hand connected with the soldiers.

Steve lead them to the penthouse. “We can sit in the nest.” Tony mumbled. Steve looked back, shocked. Tony panicked. “Uh we don't have to, I mean.. it was just-” 

“No that's perfect. I'm just surprised you're letting me in it.” Steve clarified. Tony nodded and they came to the nest. Tony plopped down in the center, still holding Thor’s leftovers. Steve carefully sat down next to him.

Tony cleared his throat. “So you found out my dirty secret.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Dirty?”

Tony snorted. “Omega’s are nothing special. Nothing spectacular about me. Just a wet assed, soft winged Omega.”

Steve sat with his mouth agape. “Tony, Omega’s are amazing! If anything the fact that you're an Omega makes you even more perfect.” Steve choked when the words tumbled out of his mouth. Did he seriously just call Tony perfect to his face?

Tony's eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face. “That's kind of the reason I came to talk to you. Tony…” Tony nodded, eyes still wider than ever. The dash of hope in Tony’s eyes gave Steve courage. “I'm just going to say it, I love you Tony. And before you even think it, no, it’s not because I smelt you in heat. I've been infatuated by you for months now.”

Tony stared down at the food in his lap. “I thought you hated me.” Tony muttered. Steve looked at him in horror. “Tony, I've never hated you. You just frustrated me for a long time, still do occasionally.” Steve joked, nudging Tony’s shoulder.

Steve realized Tony hadn't said anything else. “I get you don't feel the same way, I just felt the need to tell you-” 

Tony cut Steve off by placing a hand on Steve’s thigh. Steve sucked in a breath at the contact and stared into Tony’s eyes. “I love you too, Steve.”

Steve thought his heart was going to explode. “Really?” He asked quietly. Tony nodded, blushing a bit. Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips. They were soft and plump against his.

Tony pulled back after a few minutes. “You're the only one that knows.” He admitted. Steve looked on in surprise. “Oh?” Tony laughed a bit. “I didn't want anyone to know, I've been ashamed of this my entire life.”

Steve felt affection surge through him. He pressed against Tony’s side. “You do know you don't have to be ashamed anymore right? I love you and the team won't make a big deal over it. But is that why you wear metal wings?”

Tony nodded slightly. “Would you like to see the real ones?” He murmured. Steve nodded excastically. Tony nervously reached behind himself and unstrapped the wings. The metal fell back and Tony threw them off to the side. When he turned back, he saw Steve’s eyes shining with adoration.”They’re beautiful.” Steve whispered.

Tony stretched out his wings a bit at the compliment. No one had ever complimented them before. Tony brushed a wing against Steve's side. He watched Steve’s eyes flutter closed. Steve let out a small whine at the feeling.

Steve felt his wings spread out to their full form, revealing the biggest wingspan in the world (he had a plaque that said so), with bright white and platinum feathers. 

Tony stared in wonder. Steve blushed and pulled them back. “I'm sorry..” He uttered. Tony frowned. “Why? Did you not mean it?”

Steve shook his head quickly. “No, I definitely meant it. But I remember hearing you say you hated when Alpha’s postured.” He explained.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Steve, I hate when anyone postures towards me that isn't you. It's different with you. You're the only Alpha I've ever wanted, Steve.” Tony said, biting his lip.

Steve surged forward again, pressing his lips to Tony’s. He wrapped his wings around Tony's small form, both of them moaning at the feeling. Tony fluffed up his wings, touching them to Steve's. Steve gasped loudly, the two men looked into each other’s eyes. Love and lust shining in their eyes. Tony nuzzled into Steve’s neck. “I love you.”

Steve figured he could die happy now. “I love you too, Tones.”

They both fell asleep, Steve’s wings still protectively wrapped around Tony, and Tony cuddled into Steve.

~

Steve decided to officially court Tony after that. He knew that Tony already loved him, but he still wanted to do something for the Omega.

Tony still hadn't told the team his status, and Steve sure as hell wasn't going to make him tell. But yeah team definitely knew that Steve and Tony were in some sort of relationship.

Steve gave Tony small gifts, brought him food, cleaned his wings in private, etc. He made sure Tony felt 100% comfortable and at home with him.

He knew Tony was the one he would eventually mate with, and he did everything in his power to make sure Tony felt the same.

He slept in Tony’s nest now, after Tony mentioning how he slept better with Steve than he had in years. And Steve had to agree, his own sleep had improved as well.

Steve never wanted to leave Tony’s side. He knew that when he found himself an Omega, his protectiveness and jealousy would skyrocket, especially with the serum heightening his senses. 

At gala’s, while Tony had to schmooze and flirt everyone, Steve sat in the corner, glaring and trying not to break things.

Or after a battle, when worrying about Tony the entire time wore him out so much he just felt drained. But Tony would always take him up to their nest and would have Steve spread his wings for Tony to clean and fix them up.

It was almost orgasmic when Tony cleaned his wings. Tony would straddle his lap, sitting his cute butt on Steve’s thighs, Steve’s arms wrapped around Tony’s waist. Steve would watch him intently as Tony carefully picked things out of his feathers and would move them around. He would finish by stroking the wings softly and pressing a kiss to each one.

Steve knew he picked the right person to eventually mate with.

~

“Steve?” Tony called from his nest. The super soldier wasn't in the nest like he usually was. He leaned out of the nest to grab his phone when he got no verbal response. Steve had texted him apparently, that he wouldn't be home for a few days. 

Tony groaned and tried not to panic. Ever since he and Steve started dating, those few months ago, they slept together. It wasn't ever sexual, it was just comforting to both of them to be wrapped up in each other.

Tony crawled out of the nest, grabbing one of Steve’s sweatshirts and throwing it on, before taking the elevator down to the lab. He figured he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight anyways.

He greeted the bots when they approached him, beeping excitedly. “Hey, boys.” He sighed. For the first time in literally forever, Tony wished he was curled up in his nest. Yet, he knew without Steve there, it would be a night full of nightmares.

Tony worked for days on miscellaneous projects. Clint’s arrows, Natasha and Steve’s suits, and Bruce’s shorts. He didn't even hear when someone came in.

“Tony.” 

Tony spun around, clutching his chest, but relaxing when he saw Natasha standing there.

“Hey, Tasha. How can I help you?”

“You're an Omega.”

Tony dropped the wrench he was holding and he felt his heart stop. 

“Pardon me?” He squeaked out. He watched her step closer. “Tony, I won't tell anyone you know. Though I don't know why you won't tell anyone.”

Tony let out a shaky breath, not replying. “Does anyone else know?” She asked him.

“Steve.” Tony bit out.

Natasha’s jaw dropped. “Wait, are you two mated?”

“We will be.”

The widow scratched her head. “When the fuck did that happen?”

“Few months ago.” He replied, feeling his nerves dissipating.

“Months?” She asked loudly. 

“Why is that so shocking?” Tony asked. He knew Steve was too good for him, but damn.

Natasha seemed to sense his insecurity, and came over to hug him softly. “No, котёнок, I just don't know how it got past me. I usually know everything.”

Tony laughed lightly. “Does Steve love you?” Natasha asked, turning serious. 

Tony nodded with a smile. Natasha returned the smile. “If he hurts you, I'll kill him.” She claimed, still smiling sweetly.

“I wouldn't expect anything less.”

She patted his cheek. “You need sleep.”

“Can't sleep without Steve.” He murmured. Natasha softened visibly. “Come with me then, we can sleep together on the couch.”

“I don't know Tash, I'm in a committed relationship now-” Tony snarked.

Natasha slapped him upside the head. “C’mon, Tony. You look like a zombie.”

Tony rubbed the spot she hit but agreed regardless. Natasha led him upstairs to the communal living room and they plopped down on the couch. Natasha pulled him into her arms, her Alpha scent calming him. It wasn't Steve, but it would work.

She put on ‘Weird Science’ and they laid down together.

“That Ian guy looks just like you.” She commented.

“I don't see it.”

~

Steve returned in the morning from his mission, excited to see his Tony. He made a stop on the communal floor to grab something to eat. 

He paused when he saw Natasha on the couch, her red wings wrapped around someone. He raised an eyebrow and got closer. He didn't know Natasha was interested in anyone. 

He walked to the front of the couch, and he watched her eyes open. She blearily looked up at him, her eyes going wide. She opened her wings to reveal a sleeping Tony curled against her.

Steve felt a jolt of anger and jealousy course through him. He narrowed his eyes at the other Alpha, leaning down to grab Tony from her. He lifted Tony up and walked him up to the penthouse.

He laid Tony down in their nest, immediately laying down next to him, wrapping his wings around the Omega. He pressed kisses along Tony’s neck, trying to remove Natasha’s scent.

Tony snuggled closer and sighed. He blinked, waking up. “Stevie?” 

Steve tilted his head down to press a kiss to the awaiting lips. He hummed into the kiss, showing Tony how much he missed him while he was gone.

Tony pulled back and rubbed his nose against Steve’s. “Missed you.” He murmured. Steve puffed up proudly, his Omega missed him. “I missed you too.”

Tony stroked down Steve’s chest with his hand. “Natasha found out.”

“Did she?” Steve grumbled out. Tony nodded. “I think I'm going to stop wearing my scent blockers.” He mentioned casually.

Steve looked down at the man in his arms. “So I'll actually be able to smell you?” He smiled.

Tony nodded. “It's nothing spectacular.”  
Steve rolled his eyes. “Tony, it's you. Of course it will be spectacular.”

Tony blushed. “Well thank you, I guess.”

~

When Tony told the rest of the team he was an Omega a couple months later, they were surprised, but unwaveringly supportive. Which helped Tony a lot. Tony and Steve still hadn't revealed their relationship however, enjoying the secrecy for awhile.

Tony had also stopped wearing his scent blockers the day Steve left for another mission, which was about a week ago. It seemed as though everyone on the team now was trying to be closer to him. He never realized he smelt this good naturally. 

Steve was due back today at anytime, and Tony was excited for Steve to smell him. He was slightly worried that Steve wouldn't tell the difference between his faux Alpha scent and his real Omega scent, but he sucked it up.

~

Steve whistled as he greeted everyone in the kitchen. Natasha smirked at him. "Have you smelled Tony?”

Steve scrunched his eyebrows. “No, why?”

Natasha wolf whistled. “He stopped wearing his scent blockers the day you left. Ain't nothing like the smell of an Omega. Especially an unclaimed one.” She said with a smirk.

Steve felt a stab of jealousy. He turned to grab his sandwich and mumbled a goodbye as he quickly headed to the lab.

He went down the stairs two at a time, and before the door even opened, he could smell his Omega. Jesus Christ, he smelt outstanding.

He typed in the code for the lab and the door slid open, revealing the Omega bent over, picking something up. Steve held back the whimper threatening to escape him. Tony returned to a standing position, but was still facing the opposite direction.

Steve strode towards Tony quietly, his wings stretching out, and wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist. “Hey.” He greeted, pressing a kiss behind Tony’s ear. Tony hummed happily. “Hello, Stevie.”

“You smell better than anything I've ever smelt.” Steve claimed, massaging circles into Tony’s stomach. “Wait till I'm in heat. It will be even stronger without the blockers. Everyone in the tower will be able to smell it.” Tony said with a giggle.

“I guess that means we’ll have to mate soon to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” Steve growled, his possessive side coming out.

Tony turned around in Steve’s embrace, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “Oh, really?” He purred. Steve leant down to nip Tony’s bottom lip. Tony moaned, watching Steve present himself for him, his wings going farther than ever. He stretched his wings in return, stretching them forward to touch Steve’s. Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s, sighing contentedly. He rolled his head down to Tony’s neck, kissing at the mating gland. Tony whimpered against the side of Steve’s head.

“Are you okay with us mating so soon?” Steve asked, concerned. Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Steve, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't let you near me.”

Steve tilted his head to the side. “Fair point.”

Tony surged up to kiss Steve as passionately as he could muster. “Nest?” Tony asked. “Nest.” Steve confirmed.

~

Steve watched his (new) mate laying naked on top of him. His wings wrapped around them both, and his arms wrapped around Tony’s waist, hands resting on his butt.

He leaned down and kissed the recently bitten mating gland on Tony’s neck, smelling his own scent intermingling with Tony’s. He knew he smelt like that as well now.

He carefully rolled Tony off of him, tucking his wings against his back, and draping one of his big sweatshirt and blanket over Tony’s unconscious form. He watched Tony snuggle into it, and felt his heart swell.

That was his mate! He could hardly believe it.

He went and grabbed his running clothes and changed before heading downstairs. 

~

He made it into the kitchen after his run and a shower, waving at Clint and grabbing some orange juice. 

He didn't see Clint’s eyes widen. “Holy shit you smell different.”

Steve smirked, sipping his juice. “Do I?” He asked, feigning innocence. Clint narrowed his eyes. “You smell like Tony.”

Steve growled slightly at the archer’s menacing tone. “Yeah? And?”

Natasha, Bruce, and Thor walked in at that moment, leaving Clint to drop his head.

“Oof, did you and Tony finally mate?” Natasha asked, wrinkling her nose. Clint’s head snapped back up. “Mate?”

Thor clapped Steve on the back. “I did not know two of my shield brothers were in love! Congratulations to you and Anthony, Steven!”

Steve grinned at the Demigod. “Thanks, Thor.”

Clint slammed his spoon down and stormed out, leaving the remaining Avengers bewildered. Well all of them except Steve, he thought he knew why the archer was angry. And he didn't like the reason.

Steve mumbled a quick excuse and left the room, following Clint.

He found Clint in a far hallway, getting into a vent. “Clint, stop.” Steve commanded, his Alpha voice booming so loud it could rival Thor.

Clint froze, and spun around. “What do you want, Captain?”

“You seem upset.” Steve commented, voice steely.

“Oh you care?” Clint sneered. Steve pulled a confused face. “Why wouldn't I care about a teammate?”

“Because I'm in love with Tony!” Clint shouted. “I've loved Tony for months. He belongs with me, godammit. You may be Captain America, but behind that, you're just Steve Rogers. A nobody. Tony is worth the world and you, cannot give it to him. You're nothing, Rogers. And you took the one person that meant everything to me. I’m going to get him, no matter what.”

Steve didn't even realize his fist connecting with Clint’s face, his feathers ruffled up angrily. Before he could say or do anything, Clint climbed into a vent and scrambled off.

Steve ran to the penthouse, needing to see Tony after a time like that, or in case Clint went up there to see his mate covered by nothing more than a sweatshirt and a thin blanket.

He swung the door open to see Tony sitting up in their nest, still naked, and typing away on his StarkPad. He looked up at Steve and smiled. “Hey, baby.”

Steve’s wings relaxed seeing his mate untouched. He collapsed into the nest, curling around Tony. Tony laughed and pet his hair. “How are you?”

“Not good.” Steve mumbled into Tony’s stomach.

“What’s wrong? I can feel your anger through the bond. Jarvis, play what happened to our Stevie here, would ya?”

Jarvis played what happened and Tony gasped slightly at Clint’s speech. “You punched him?” Tony asked, amused.

“Clint’s in love with you.” Steve repeated, feeling a tear run down his cheek. He felt Tony tense underneath him.

Tony lifted Steve’s head with his hands. “Stevie, I love you. Okay? Don't worry about Clint, he’ll get over it.” He leaned down to kiss Steve, making the blonde relax slightly.

“I won't let him near you.” Steve grumbled. “I know, you big, tough, Alpha.” Tony teased as Steve blushed. “Sorry for overreacting.”

“I don't mind. Shows you care. Plus, no one should say things like that about an Alpha’s Omega. Especially this close after bonding.” Tony ended disdainfully. 

Steve nodded, scooting up to Tony’s neck and pressing his nose on the mating gland, inhaling their mixed scent. It was insanely comforting. Steve figured he’d be spending a lot of time in Tony’s neck for the rest of their lives. 

~

They didn't see Clint for weeks. Apparently, Natasha had given him a few choice words after overhearing his and Steve’s conversation. So no one had seen the archer, and Steve was perfectly fine with that. They knew he’d be back eventually, though.

“Tony? What is this?” Steve questioned, panicked. Tony looked up from his work curiously at the newspaper Steve was holding out.

“Tony Stark; Genius, Billionaire, Iron Man, Omega?” He read aloud. He fell to his knees. 

“Jarvis? Call Pepper.” Tony said quietly, grabbing his phone. Steve got onto the ground with his Omega and held him close as they waited for Pepper to answer.

“Tony? How are you?” Pepper asked, clearly worried. “Just dandy, Pep. Care to tell me what the fuck is happening?”

“Don't get upset with me, Tony. But why the hell didn't you tell me you were an Omega?” 

“Pepper, that doesn't matter right now. What I'd like to know is, why does everyone else know?”

Pepper sighed. “Tony, I have no idea. I promise we’ll get to the bottom of this. Do you need me or Rhodey to come stay with you?” 

“No, I have Steve.”

“Steve...Steve Rogers?”

“Yeah..my mate?”

“What the hell, Tony?” Pepper shrieked so loud Tony had to move the phone away a bit. “What?”

“You mated with Steve Rogers, and you didn't even tell me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Pep, but we haven't exactly talked in awhile.”

“Hmph, fine. I’ll talk to you later. Stay with Steve.”

“Didn't plan on leaving.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.”   
“Goodbye, Ms. Potts.”

Tony hung up and sighed, falling against Steve. He groaned, long and deep, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“Can we just go cuddle in the nest? I don't wanna deal with this shit.” Tony whined. Steve laughed loudly. “Of course we can.”

Tony shot up off the ground, making grabby hands at Steve. “C’mon big boy, let's go.”

~

“Tony, we found him!” Steve yelled excitedly. “The Winter Soldier? Bucky, that is?”

Steve nodded happily. Tony smiled, but his wings drooped a bit. He figured his time was up now that Steve’s real love was back. 

It appeared as though Steve felt Tony’s discomfort through their bond, curse that. Steve's smile slipped slightly. “What's wrong?”

Tony panicked a bit. “Ah nothing-”

“Tony.” Steve stated, staring down at Tony. Tony sighed. “Steve, I love you. And I understand that you’ll want to be with Bucky again, now that he’s back. So I’ll leave-” Steve pressed his lips to Tony's, fiercely showing his love through their bond and flapping his wings.

“Tony, what the hell? I've never loved Buck like that, not even back then. If I did, I'd be mated to him. I love you, you absolute idiot.” 

“Oh.” Tony felt himself say.

“Yeah, oh.” Steve deadpanned. He leant down to press a soft kiss to his mate's lips. “You're my mate, and I love you. I’m never going to leave you, Tony. Deal with the fact that you're permanently stuck with me.”

Tony reached back to pet Steve’s still ruffled feathers, trying to soothe them. They stretched out at the touch. “When do you leave to get him?” Tony asked, still stroking the soft wings. “Tonight. It shouldn't take too long though. Back tomorrow night at the latest, actually.”

Tony hummed, leaning up to kiss Steve. “Well, why don't you try and show me that I’m yours?” 

Steve grinned.

~

Tony actually really liked Bucky. Well, Tony called him James. James didn't particularly take it well when someone called him Bucky. Didn't stop Steve though.

Anyways, James and he got along quite well. While Tony fixed up James’s arm, he discovered James’s love for science, and James learned to enjoy Tony’s snark and joking.

Steve always grumbled to Tony in private that Tony shouldn't have been the one that was jealous. For now his old best friend was spending more time with his mate than he did. Tony, of course, would always reassure him.

Yet Steve always seemed to try and prove Tony was his. During movie nights, he would have Tony sit between his thighs and leaning back against his chest. He constantly draped himself over Tony, keeping him out of the other's eyesight.

Tony would always pretend that he didn't like it, but secretly, he (and Steve) knew that he loved the attention. No one had ever treated Tony like that, and Tony was always going to adore it.

It only increased when Clint came back.

It was always incredibly awkward. Clint staring longingly at Tony, Steve glaring, Tony ignoring it, James was confused, and everyone else was just done with Clint’s shit.

Today was an example of Clint’s extreme behavior.

Tony wandered up from the lab, looking around for Steve’s phone. Steve claimed it asked for an update and he didn't understand how to do it.

He found the phone on a couch a few minutes later. Well it looked like Steve’s phone. Same case at least. Tony was shocked when he saw the screen saver. It was a picture of him naked. He was lying on his side, face mostly down. The picture was taken at an angle to show his naked ass and you could see his dick partially. His wings were relaxed over himself. 

Tony ran down to the gym, knowing Steve was down there.

“Steve?” Tony called out to the Alpha, who was currently demolishing a punching bag.

The blonde spun around with a big smile on his face. “Hey, babe.”

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Tony asked, biting his lip.

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, of course.” Steve walked over to him, petting Tony’s hair. “What’s up?”

“Uh, why is your screensaver such a phonographic picture of me?” Tony stammered out.

Steve furrowed his brows. “What?”

Tony stared at his mate for a moment. “I mean I appreciate the thought, but what if somebody else got your phone? I feel like you, Mr. overly possessive wouldn't want anyone else to see me like that.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, but of course I wouldn't want anyone else to see you how I do. What are you even talking about?”

Tony held out the phone in question. Steve grabbed it, turning it on. His eyes widened. “This is not my phone, Tony. I first of all, wouldn't take a picture like this. Second of all, when we sleep, I sleep with my wings wrapped around you. Always. I didn't take this. Third-” Steve paused to turn around and grab a phone out of his duffel bag. “This is my background.”

Steve presented the phone and Tony grabbed it, checking the picture. Tony was actually asleep in this one as well, but fully clothed and wrapped up in Steve’s wings. And it was just his face. He smiled a bit at the photo, before glaring at the other phone.

“Well then what the fuck? Who took this?” Tony seethed. 

Steve’s face was stony. “I don't know, but i’ll kill whoever did it.”

“I know, I know.” Tony comforted, patting Steve’s chest.

~

The entire team gathered in the media room that night for movie night. Both Steve and Tony were upset about earlier, but they tried brush it off.

Clint came in several minutes after everyone else, clearly panicked. “Has anyone seen a phone lying around?”

Tony felt Steve go rigid behind him. “It was you?” He growled low and menacing. Clint’s face went sheer white. Tony moved slowly out of Steve’s lap, sensing Steve was going to go into an Alpha Rage.

“Rogers..” Clint started as he began walking backwards. 

“You took that picture of Tony. Tony, who is my mate. And somehow, you got a picture of him in a way only I should see him.” Steve spat walking towards the archer, wings flapping angrily. 

Natasha had everyone evacuate the room, besides Steve, Clint, and Tony. She didn't want anyone to accidentally get in the way of Steve’s Rage. And she knew when it was over, Steve would immediately need his Omega to calm him.

Tony his under a blanket. Not being able to get the idea, that Clint had seen him like that, out of his mind. It repulsed him to no end, knowing that someone besides his Alpha had seen him that way.

“He belongs with me, Rogers, not you.” Clint bit out.

“I don't give a fuck who you think he belongs with. He’s mine and you can't take him from me.”

“Try me, Rogers.” Clint growled.

Steve leapt onto Clint, snarling as the two fell to the ground. Tony wasn't really worried, his Alpha was the strongest in the world, he could handle himself. But he was bewildered. He had only heard of two people fighting over someone in movies or books. It was odd, knowing they were fighting over him.

Tony also knew that no matter what, he would stay with Steve. He had never been interested in Clint, and he loved his Alpha. 

He watched them fight- okay more like he watched Steve beat Clint into submission. Clint was covered in his own blood, nearly unconscious, as to where Steve barely had a bruise on his cheekbone. Steve had his wings raised in aggression.

“I'll never stop loving him.” Clint claimed, clearly not having much time left conscious. 

When Clint had passed out, Steve kind of collapsed next to him. Tony immediately scrambled over to his Alpha, climbing on top of him. Tony forced calming sensations and love through their bond, Steve rolling to the side to curl around Tony.

Steve sniffed all over Tony’s face and neck rubbing up against him, making sure his scent was the only one on Tony.

Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead, and Steve bit down on the mating gland in Tony's neck, resulting in a loud moan from Tony. 

The mates laid on the floor for a few more minutes before helping Steve up. “Alright, Cap. Let's go lay down somewhere more comfortable, okay?” Steve could only nod, as he was too wrapped up in Tony.

Tony giggled as Steve refused to let go of him. They had to walk with Steve’s arms around his waist from behind and his face still in Tony’s neck. Tony interlaced his fingers with Steve’s across his stomach.

When they reached the nest, Steve literally threw himself into the nest before yanking Tony down on top of him. He stroked Tony’s face tenderly. “My Tony.” He murmured. “My pretty Omega.”

Steve continued to whisper sweet things to Tony as the blonde drifted off. Tony laughed lightly at his mate’s antics.

His big, blonde dork.

**Author's Note:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
